Hans Zimmer
Hans Florian Zimmer (*12. September 1957 in Frankfurt am Main) ist ein deutscher Musikproduzent und Filmkomponist, der in Hollywood arbeitet. Er zählt zu den einflussreichsten und bekanntesten Filmkomponisten der Gegenwart. Leben Als Kind lernte Zimmer Klavier zu spielen. Sein Abitur absolvierte er im englischen Internat Hurtwood House in Dorking, Surrey. Er hat jedoch keine akademische musikalische Ausbildung. Ende der 70er Jahre war er in England tätig, wo er unter anderem Werbe- und Radiomelodien komponierte. 1980 wurde er Assistent des bekannten Filmmusik-Komponisten Stanley Myers. In der Folge bekam er kleinere Aufträge für Kompositionen von Filmmusik. Später bekam er mehr Aufmerksam, z.B. durch die Vertonung von Miss Daisy und ihr Chauffeur. Anfang der 1990er Jahre wurde er bekannter, auch wegen seiner Kombination von Orchester- und Synthesizer-Klängen. Er revolutionierte die Filmmusik, vor allem bei Actionfilmen wie Backdraft, indem er den Großteil des Films mit Musik begleitete. Mitte der 80er Jahre gründete er mit Jay Rifkin das Filmmusikstudio Media Ventures. Nach einem Rechtsstreit mit Rifkin 2003 übernahm Zimmer mit seinem Unternehmen das Geschäft. Heute lebt und arbeitet Zimmer in Los Angeles. Er ist verheiratet und hat vier Kinder. Filmografie (Auswahl) 1987 und früher *In mehreren Filmen zusätzliche Musik für Stanley Myers und Musiker am Synthesizer *Castaway - Die Insel 1988 *Brennendes Geheimnis (Burning Secret) *Rain Man *Paperhouse – Albträume werden wahr (Paperhouse, gemeinsam mit Stanley Myers) *Maniac City (Nightmare at Noon, gemeinsam mit Stanley Myers) *Zwei Welten (A World Apart) *Ein Mann wie Taffin (Taffin, gemeinsam mit Stanley Myers) *The Nature of the Beast (gemeinsam mit Stanley Myers) *Die Chaoten-Spione (Spies Inc., gemeinsam mit Fiachra Trench) *The Fruit Machine – Rendezvous mit einem Killer (The Fruit Machine) 1989 *Black Rain *Miss Daisy und ihr Chauffeur (Driving Miss Daisy) *Death and Desire (Diamond Skulls) 1990 *Chicago Joe und das Showgirl (Chicago Joe and the Showgirl, gemeinsam mit Shirley Walker) *Green Card – Schein-Ehe mit Hindernissen (Green Card) *Fremde Schatten (Pacific Heights) *Narren des Schicksals (Fools of Fortune) *Twister – Keine ganz normale Familie (Twister) *Tage des Donners (Days of Thunder) *Ein Vogel auf dem Drahtseil (Bird on a Wire) 1991 *Thelma & Louise *In Sachen Henry (Regarding Henry) *Backdraft – Männer, die durchs Feuer gehen (Backdraft) *K2 – Das letzte Abenteuer (K2) 1992 *Tödliches Spielzeug (Toys) *Flug ins Abenteuer (Radio Flyer) *Sleeping Dogs – Tagebuch eines Mörders (Where Sleeping Dogs Lie, gemeinsam mit Mark Mancina) *Eine Klasse für sich (A League of Their Own) *Im Glanz der Sonne (The Power of One) 1993 *Younger And Younger *Das Geisterhaus (The House of the Spirits) *True Romance *Codename: Nina (Point of No Return) *Calendar Girl *Cool Runnings – Dabei sein ist alles (Cool Runnings, gemeinsam mit Nick Glennie-Smith) 1994 *Drop Zone *Geht’s hier nach Hollywood? (I’ll Do Anything) *Mr. Bill (Renaissance Man) *Der König der Löwen (The Lion King) 1995 *Nine Months *Rangoon – Im Herzen des Sturms (Beyond Rangoon) *Crimson Tide – In tiefster Gefahr (Crimson Tide) *Two Deaths *Power of Love (Something to Talk About, gemeinsam mit Graham Preskett) 1996 *Rendezvous mit einem Engel (The Preacher's Wife) *The Fan *Muppets – Die Schatzinsel (Muppet Treasure Island) *The Rock – Fels der Entscheidung (The Rock, gemeinsam mit Nick Glennie-Smith und Harry Gregson-Williams) *Operation: Broken Arrow (Broken Arrow) 1997 *Besser geht’s nicht (As Good as it Gets) *Projekt: Peacemaker (The Peacemaker) *Fräulein Smillas Gespür für Schnee (Smilla’s Sense of Snow, gemeinsam mit Harry Gregson-Williams) 1998 *Der schmale Grat (The Thin Red Line) *Der Prinz von Ägypten (The Prince of Egypt) *Die letzten Tage (The Last Days) 1999 *Der Chill Faktor (The Chill Factor, gemeinsam mit John Powell) 2000 *Mit oder ohne – Was Männer haben sollten (An Everlasting Piece) *Mission: Impossible II *Gladiator (gemeinsam mit Lisa Gerrard) *Der Weg nach El Dorado (The Road to El Dorado, gemeinsam mit John Powell) 2001 *Black Hawk Down *Unterwegs mit Jungs (Riding in Cars with Boys, gemeinsam mit Heitor Pereira) *Pearl Harbor *Hannibal *Das Versprechen (The Pledge, gemeinsam mit Klaus Badelt) *Invincible – Unbesiegbar (Invincible, gemeinsam mit Klaus Badelt) 2002 *Ring (The Ring) *Spirit – Der wilde Mustang (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) 2003 *Last Samurai (The Last Samurai) *Was das Herz begehrt (Something’s Gotta Give, gemeinsam mit mehreren anderen Komponisten) *Tricks (Matchstick Men) *Tränen der Sonne (Tears of the Sun) *Fluch der Karibik (Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, komponiert von Klaus Badelt, produziert von Zimmer) 2004 *Spanglish *Lauras Stern (gemeinsam mit Nick Glennie-Smith) *Große Haie – Kleine Fische (Shark Tale) *King Arthur *Thunderbirds (gemeinsam mit Ramin Djawadi) *The Ring 2 2005 *The Weather Man (gemeinsam mit James S. Levine) *Der kleine Eisbär 2 – Die geheimnisvolle Insel (gemeinsam mit Nick Glennie-Smith) *Madagascar (gemeinsam mit James Dooley und Heitor Pereira) *Batman Begins (gemeinsam mit James Newton Howard) 2006 *Liebe braucht keine Ferien (The Holiday) *Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man’s Chest) *The Da Vinci Code - Sakrileg (The Da Vinci Code) 2007 *Die Simpsons – Der Film (The Simpsons Movie) *Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World’s End) *Der Klang des Herzens (August Rush, gemeinsam mit Mark Mancina) 2008 *Casi Divas *Kung Fu Panda (gemeinsam mit John Powell) *The Dark Knight (gemeinsam mit James Newton Howard) *Auf brennender Erde *Madagascar 2 *Frost/Nixon 2009 *Illuminati (Angels and Demons) *Transformers - Die Rache (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, ergänzende Musik) *Sherlock Holmes *Wenn Liebe so einfach wäre (It’s Complicated, gemeinsam mit Heitor Pereira) 2010 *Henri 4 *Inception *The Pacific (Miniserie) (gemeinsam mit Geoff Zanelli und Blake Neely) *Megamind (gemeinsam mit Lorne Balfe) *Ich - Einfach unverbesserlich (Despicable Me, Score-Produzent) *Woher weißt du, dass es Liebe ist (How Do You Know?) 2011 *Dickste Freunde (The Dilemma, gemeinsam mit Lorne Balfe) *Rango *Pirates of the Caribbean – Fremde Gezeiten (Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, gemeinsam mit Rodrigo y Gabriela) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (gemeinsam mit John Powell) *Sherlock Holmes: Spiel im Schatten (Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows) 2012 *Madagascar 3: Flucht durch Europa (Madagascar 3: Europe’s Most Wanted) *The Dark Knight Rises 2013 *Die Bibel (Miniserie, gemeinsam mit Lorne Balfe) *Man of Steel *Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) *Mr. Morgan’s Last Love *Rush – Alles für den Sieg (Rush) *12 Years a Slave 2014 *Winter's Tale (gemeinsam mit Rupert Gregson-Williams) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man 2, gemeinsam mit Pharrell Williams) *Son of God (gemeinsam mit Lorne Balfe) * Interstellar Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Nominierungen Weitere Auszeichnungen *Am 8. Dezember 2010 wurde Zimmer mit dem 2426. Stern am Hollywood Walk of Fame geehrt. *2011 erhielt er einen Stern auf dem Boulevard der Stars in Berlin. *2011 erhielt er den World Soundtrack Award for Best Original Film Score für Inception. Kategorie:Komponist/in Kategorie:Person